Run
by Taeng
Summary: A quick one shot from Nanahara's point of view after the movie


This is just a quick one-shot after the film.

It's told in Nanahara's point of view.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Battle Royale. It belongs to Koushun Takami

_**Run**_

_No matter how far, run for all you're worth... Run!_

We ran.

As soon as we hit land, we ran.

We had a plan. Noriko would go to her home, get some clothes, the knife that she had kept from that day when Nobu had attacked our then Sensei, Kitano, and she would be able to say good bye to her parents. She couldn't actually see her parents though, she would have to get in and out of her house without being seen.

We had burned our school uniforms, getting rid of any trace that we had participated in that 'game'. Our clothes were covered in blood. Some was our own, some belonged to our friends.

When we hit the shore, we saw that flyers had been put up – warrants for our arrest. It said that we were responsible for Kitano's death. We had survived a Battle Royale, had seen many of friends die and this was our reward. I suppose if only one of us had survived then things might have been different, but neither me nor Noriko wanted to die. In fact, none of us did. We were all victims. Victims to our governments regime. If things were different, then I doubt none of us would have died during those two days.

Everyone was dead. Nobu... I shudder every time I think about that. He look on his face as he called my name, his arm outstretched, trying to reach me and then I was covered in his blood. It had stained my clothes and it remained a reminder of my best friend, and that I had to protect Noriko in his place. Kitano killed him, just as he had killed Fumiyo. He paid for their deaths. I saw to that, although I didn't mean to do it. I thought he was going to kill Noriko, as he had killed them and I wasn't going to let him take away someone I else I care about.

Sensei wasn't the only one I killed. I killed Oki. I didn't mean to. It was an accident.

Too many people died. All of my friends, they died. Hearing their names being called out, knowing that they had died. Even now, it's too much for me to bear and Noriko and I made a pact not to mention it. It hurts too much. Kawada, the only good thing about this whole thing was that I got to know him, that we got to be friends, Nobu, Mimura, Yutaka, Sugimura, Yukiko, Yumiko and Yuki, Haruka and their friends in the lighthouse. If I hadn't been there, then maybe they wouldn't have died. And Yuko, maybe she wouldn't have committed suicide. And then there was Yuki... if I hadn't liked Noriko, then maybe I would have liked Yuki, since I knew she liked me, but...

Too many deaths. I don't understand. Why us? Why them?

_Do you know what that means?_

_Do you know what that means?_

_Do you know what that means?_

I never did. I never knew. All I knew was that to them, our lives were pointless, meaningless. We were being killed, having to kill our friends. We had no existence. I don't know what anything means anymore. All I know is that I have to live, not just for myself, not just for Noriko, but for them. In their memory.

There are too many 'maybes'. I can't change things. But I know I miss them all and that things will never be the same again. But compared to previous 'winners', I'm glad I'm not alone. I have Noriko.

I can see her running towards me. A baseball cap on her head, pulled low, covering her eyes. We were both wearing hats. Since we're wanted fugitives, we had to disguise ourselves and at such short notice and not being able to go in any shops, the only thing we could use were hats.

She arrives next to me and holds out the knife. I look at it and flip it open before handing it back to her. She puts it back in her coat pocket. We both have weapons now.

I hold out my hand and she takes it.

We run.

I don't know where we'll end up. All we know is that we have to leave. It isn't safe for us any more. Not now we're fugitives.

But this is what our lives will be like now. We'll always be running. Running from the past, from our memories.

But as long as we're not alone, as long as we have each other, I know we'll be alright. We have to be. We have to live, not just for our sakes, but for our classmates, our friends.

We'll keep going, no matter how far, for them.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Let me know what you think.

Also, I know I said in my profile that the titles of my stories would be from song titles, this one isn't. Instead it's the last word said in the film. But if you want a song title, then it's:

_**Run**_ by either Snow Patrol or Leona Lewis.


End file.
